


Flying without wings.

by Ilasl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilasl/pseuds/Ilasl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe always wanted to fly, it's what he dreamed about, it's what he did. This is how he got there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying without wings.

**Author's Note:**

> So it;s my Poe character study that I'm posting, short as it is, because I needed to write it, but I'm also going to get really frustrated at my self in another half an hour if I keep going.

Every day he dreamed of flying. He dreamed of growing wings and taking off. That’s all he wanted. 

It was obvious from a young age. He was always trying to get to the highest places, trying to get as close to the sky as possible. If, as he had been told many times, growing wings was impossible, he may as well get as high as he could.

When he got a little bit older and worked out what his mother did, he was amazed. You can fly without wings, you can go into the sky, into space, and experience it all.

He convinced his mother to show him her A-wing and teach him how it worked. He saw all the buttons and was endless fascinated. He asked her what they all did, what all the different colours meant. His mother laughed at the pure joy that was emanating from him and answered each of his questions. He decided right then and there if he couldn’t grow wings, if this was it, he was going to do it; this was how he was going to see the galaxy, this is how he was going to fly.

His mother is dead. He is 8 years old. It’s hard. He knew he didn’t have the closest relationship with his parents; his entire grandfather had raised him until he was a little over two years old. But still, it’s his mother, it hurts that he’ll never see his mother again, that he’ll never see her laugh again. It also hurt his father; he can see the look in his eyes every now and then, when he remembers, her face, her smile her eyes. He tries harder to be a better son, so that his father wouldn’t have that look in his eyes, but it doesn’t work, after all, he’s only eight.

He does grow up happy though. He loves Yavin IV, his dad’s there and so are his friends. He runs around and plays. He’s still climbing everything, sitting on high perches looking down at the world and up at the sky, hoping someday to reach it. 

He signed up to be a part of the New Republic Fleet. He says it’s to honour his mother, to feel closer to the woman who died when he was 8, and while it is true, he also needs to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually there will be more, and maybe some dialogue too. The boys just won't leave my head.


End file.
